Wedding Gone Wrong
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Luka is just an average girl forced to marry someone she doesn't even love. Her parents pleaded for her to marry the rich boy, Kaito for the sake of the company. Luka reluctantly agrees having to cope up with Kaito's bossy attitude. A little mix of drama from past loves, secret crushes and a little bit of cake throwing, you get yourself a wedding gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stupid Decision

**Heyyo guys! So, I finally decided to release chapter 1! I love LuKaito pairing, compared to Miku Kaito- slash that, I don't like MikuxKaito pairing. =w=" So, anywho! I hope you guys will like this chapter! Tell me what you guys think! ^^**

**(c) Krystal**

* * *

Wedding Gone Wrong

Author: Krystal

Chapter 1: The Stupid Decision

"You what?" I exclaimed getting up from the couch abruptly and glared at my parents who only seemed like they just came down from la la land.

"Are you kidding me? No- This is worse than that! Are you trying to dismiss of me?!" I shouted at them making them to flinch at my tone. My mother turned pale meanwhile my father just sighed. He got up slowly from the couch and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Look, Luka. I know this is sudden. But as a Megurine, you need to know your responsibilities," he started off making me to flinch at his sentence. Is he kidding me? Because I'm so not going through that road, especially with him!

"Oh, so I get it. Marrying a jerk would do any better? What the hell were you thinking, dad?!" I yelled again making him to groan in disagreement. He warned me the words that I used against him with a slight glare before sighing loudly.

"Luka. This is the only way you can save our family!" my mother suddenly butted in making me to glare at her. Me? Save the family? Yeah, whatever.

"No! I don't want to save this family. This family backstabbed me by agreeing to a jerk into marrying me with him!" I still yelled almost running out of air and voice. My mother just looked at me speechless before her eyes started to water. I suddenly felt guilty and just sighed before taking a step back.

"Megurine Luka! You will marry him and that's that. You are currently almost nineteen. Did you think you'll be at that age forever. Sooner or later you'll end up thirty and still live alone. Just take this as a favor. Marry him. The whole company depends on him. We'll lose everything, Luka. Everything, please…" My father suddenly pleaded making me to look at them sadly. Why does it have to be me? Why not my step sister Hatsune Miku. She's annoying, girly and a DIVA. Why not her? Fits that jerk better.

"But-"

"Just give him a try, Luka. You haven't even met him! We just told about him right a few minutes ago. How can you judge so fast?" my father said while sighing making me to feel bad again. Right, they just told about him a few minutes ago. But he's from THAT company. He is the son of that stupid owner of THAT company. How can someone from THAT company isn't arrogant and a jerk anyway? I'm pretty sure they are.

"Luka. I know what you're thinking. Just, please?" my father let his question hung in air silently making me to think again. I looked at both of them and finally around me. Huge curtains hanging here and there, furniture polished to the finest. Does all of that mean a lot to them? So much that they'll just end up giving me in hand of marriage like that? I guess so. I just sighed before I finally agreed.

"Fine," I said halfheartedly making them to look at me with full of joy and hope. Before I knew it, I was attacked with hugs. I smiled a bit knowing that they still love me…somehow.

"Welcome, welcome! Come in our house, we have so much to discuss," my father said as he welcomed my future husband's family. I sat at the staircase not bothering to move. I wore a simple plain white shirt with blue worn out jeans and had my pink lovely hair tied in a ponytail while making sure to hairband my fringe to the back. I looked neat and I like to keep it that way, well, not exactly, just some times.

"Where's your daughter?" a woman's voice snaked out from the lady who wore a furry white coat. I rolled my eyes when my father looked at the stares and signaled me to come down. I obeyed with no hint of excitement and walked down the stairs towards them.

"I'm here," I raised one of my hand with my bored face plastered on. The woman smiled at me widely before nudging her- I think it's her husband.

"Honey, she will be perfect! I'm so sorry, child. My son is always late. He should be here-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang cutting the woman's sentence in half. I groaned mentally before my father went and attended the door. He opened the door and started to talk loudly before he closed the door and walked in. I looked behind my father to see no one else following him. I was about to release a huge sigh when I hear someone cutting my actions to do so.

"Sorry for being late. I didn't plan the meeting to be that long," said a young man's voice suddenly appearing wearing nothing but a white buttoned long sleeved shirt underneath a black business coat and black pants. Wearing on his right wrist is a Rolex watch. I stared at what he was wearing before I concluded

"A jerk to be," I suddenly said it out loud making everyone to stop their chattering and looked at me.

"What is that, dear?" I looked at the woman who only had a shocked expression. I looked at her confused when I realized what I have said. Oh god, did I said that out loud?! I closed my mouth with my hands and shaking my head.

"N-Nothing. I was thinking about this clown that acted like a jerk to me last few days ago," I quickly covered my mistake up making her to change that shocked expression of hers into something natural. Like a smile.

She nodded before starting to chatter with my father about something. I just stood beside my father and not doing anything. Not even bothering to get into the conversation. After almost like an hour of listening to them talk about pointless things, if I do believe it correct, my father suggested the most dumbest thing.

"Why don't you and Kaito talk in your room? Get to know each other better," I looked at my father like he was crazy. I didn't even agree to this part of the deal yet. I was about to make some lame excuse indicating to my father that I don't want to do any of that when I got rudely interrupted.

"I don't mind. Where is her room?" I heard him ask making me to flinch. I didn't talk much neither deny when my father told the directions to get to my room. He nodded before climbing up the stairs with me trailing behind him uncomfortably. I shifted to my right and to my left until we reached to my room. He opened the door and just entered without even asking me! I didn't say much instead just went into my room and went straight to my bed. I slumped on it tiredly.

"A jerk to be, huh?" I heard him say making me to look at him with my face almost turning red.

"It was the clown, don't flatter yourself," I unconsciously said making him to look at me with wide eyes. I shut my mouth immediately and refrained from talking any further. I looked at him who was once shocked to now made a devil like smirk crept on his lips. I shuddered at that, not liking where this is going to go.

"That was a first. Never thought any girl would talk to me like that. Especially someone who will end up becoming my wife and in the state of bankruptcy," he reminded me as he come closer to me and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him for a while examining how he looked.

He had beautiful blue hair that twinkle under the sunlight and deep ocean eyes that anyone can get lost in. His pale skin showed his perfectly rosy cheeks and lips. I blushed at the sight before focusing back to what he said when I realized he was trying to threaten me!

"Heh, you think I'm scared? I should've known someone who's from that company will be a jerk," I mumbled but making sure he caught up to what I was trying to say.

"Oh? That is seriously something new," he lowly said making me to shudder how low that voice was. I turned to my right to see his face almost inches away from mine. I sat a few inches away to get him crawling a few more till' I ended up laying completely flat on the bed with him hovering over me.

"W-what are you trying to do?! I promise you, IF you ended up doing anything to me, you can say goodbye to your sorry low life!" I screamed at him panicky before I managed to jump or more like fall off the bed and flat on the ground. A sharp throbbing pain reached to the back of my neck making me to whimper a bit in pain.

"So, I'm guessing I'm your first love," he suggested arrogantly making me to huff loudly, tears threatening to fall from the pain. I glared at him and rubbed the back of my neck at the same time.

"Hell no! You can go and still do your playboy ways even after you married me. I don't give a damn about you!" I yelled at him frustrated making him to somehow smirk at me. I rubbed my head furiously before I felt someone dragging my hand down from my bruised head and started to rub my head for me. I looked to see him doing to me with still his face inches away from mine. I was about to say something again when I felt a pair of lips over mine, shutting me up.

I somehow ended up dumbfounded and froze. That was my first kiss! He soon released me from the kiss and kissed my bruised head before looking at me in the eyes with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to like you, no- slash that, maybe even fall in love for the first time," he said with a silky voice making me to choke on my saliva and my face turning red. I pushed him off and dragged myself a few centimeters away from him.

"Well, I'll definitely marry you now. See you soon, I have to go and attend some dinners," he winked at me before he made his way towards the door. I looked at him like I am looking at my death. Before he got out, he looked at me one more time before he added another one of his annoying sentence.

"My name's Kaito by the way. And you, Luka, will be my love and wife whether you like it or not," and with that, he walked out leaving me frozen with thoughts. Is he kidding me? What the hell happened? Did he just declare something that I was supposed to catch? Should I run away? I should…I definitely should…

Kaito…

I'm going to hate him.

* * *

**Was it what you guys thought? No? Yes? Let me know! ^^ Till' we meet again!**

**(c) Krystal**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bastard Alert

**Chapter 2! Yay~ Yay~ xD Well, sorry for the late update. I was so sure that this story is a 'no-go' for everyone so I didn't do very well in my first chapter. But when I saw the reviews, I was like 'Oh...wow'. xD Thanks a lot guys, so here's the second chapter! :D **

**GO, KAITO-LUKA!**

**(C) Krystal**

* * *

Wedding Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: Bastard Alert

I paced back and forth in my room with a silky white gown worn over me that reached until my knees. I wore a pair of black tights to cover up the length of the gown that didn't. I looked at myself in the mirror before I sighed. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail and curled it to make my straight hair wavy. My bangs were let go and perfectly aligned with a little bit of help from Lenka's awesome hairspray.

Who's Lenka? My another step sister. More like an older sister and the best one of all of my siblings. She was the only one to understand me when I needed her too and would help me at all times. Unfortunately, this time, she had no say in my parent's decision.

I looked at the time on my wall clock and I started to play with my fingers. My parent's and that jerk's parents are hosting a dinner for our engagement. Yes, an engagement party. I wasn't that contempt to do what my parents asked me to do, but the fact that they had their smiles worn on their faces, who was I kidding? My fate was sealed from the very moment I was born. I had no chance to disagree to anything at all. My life was a gamble. Just a pure game.

A slight knock on the door snapped me from my daydream before I urged whoever was at the door to come in. I sighed in relief when I saw my mother. She wore a beautiful blue gown that covered up until to the ground over it a black cotton jacket. Her hair was done wavy and her fringe was pinned up perfectly making her to look even prettier than me.

"Hi, dear," she came in and closed the door slowly before she made her way to my bed and sat on it. She gestured me to sit next to her as she patted an empty spot next to her. I obeyed as I sat next to her and looked up to her shining face.

"I'm so proud of you, Luka," her voice whispered gently making me to feel a lush of warmness. I smiled at her before my smile dropped. My face clearly vibrated the sense of unhappiness. My mother just cupped my face in her palm and smiled at me gently.

"I'm scared, mom. I don't want to marry him," I stated truthfully making her to snort at me childishly. She got up from my bed and looked at me with her arms at her waist.

"You, my dear, are the bravest girl I ever met. I promise you, even if you are soon to be married, until the day you die, I will always protect you from harm. Not even your husband can hurt you, I promise you with my life," she said honestly while looking at me in the eyes. Her words vibrated with truth. I couldn't help but nod and smile at her as I knew what she said was nothing but the truth. Somehow, new confidence flew in me as I got up from my bed with a grin on my face. My mother gestured me to the door indicating it's almost time.

"Ready?" she asked me as she hugged me tight with tears obviously threatening to fall from her eyes. I nodded at her solemnly before I opened the door and stepped outside. I walked down the hall and made it to the front door. I saw my father waiting patiently before my mother followed behind. I looked at both of them before I nodded at them. All of us walked out of the house and into the car, where my engagement party was being held. At my fiancé's house.

* * *

"Luka, dear! You made it! Come on in, you too, Mrs. Megurine and Mr. Megurine!" the jerk's mother warmly welcomed us into her house. And by house, I mean a mansion. The house is as huge as Buckingham Palace! Well, not that huge but you know what I mean. I went in along with my parents before I stopped half way. I turned around to see a lot of people were there.

I could sense that all of them were very filthy rich and it doesn't surprise me that if any one of them would act arrogant anyway. I walked around slowly until I was harshly pulled to the side by someone on the arm. I looked at the person sharply to see Kaito, had a smirk on his face as he did so. He was wearing a tuxedo, like any other men was wearing today, but somehow, that little piece of clothing on him seemed so suited.

"Why don't you just break my arm then? Would save you all the trouble," I harshly spoke as I pulled my arm away from his grasp. His smirk didn't leave his face instead nodded like he was considering what I spoke.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, there is a lot of people today and I doubt you know any one of them, so I suggest you just act like you are in love with me. To keep you from being a laughing stock that is. And also, it's because I like it when you are all touchy with me," he winked making me to gag at him. Is he serious? What a bastard! I crossed my arms against my chest and looked at him with no sign of interest before I concluded that he was indeed a jerk.

"Pervert. Great, my husband-to-be is a jerk and a pervert, what else do you want to add in there?" I questioned him making him to look at me with amusement as his eyes glistened in mischief, which I assumed was a bad thing for me.

"Just add that my wife-to-be is not a grateful person," he added it sarcastically making me to snort and roll my eyes in annoyance. Before our little talk went on any further, we heard someone spoke using a microphone to grab everyone's attention.

I quickly stopped my mid-way sarcasm and looked at the person who was talking. Kaito's father looked quite chubby in his tuxedo but he had a warm smile over his face before he started his talk.

"My friends and family, than you all for coming today! Today, this party, was supposedly held for my son, Kaito and his beautiful wife-to-be, Luka," he started off his speech while he pointed at us. My face reddened as everyone started to look at us with glittering eyes filled with emotions that I couldn't predict.

"And today, with everyone here to witness, I would like to introduce the couple up on stage," he introduced us both before I felt Kaito tugging me on my hand and dragged me on the stage. What a forceful bastard! I followed anyway as my face stayed emotionless before we ended up on stage. His father gave him the microphone to speak a few words meanwhile I stood next to him with a smudged smile on my face.

"Well, thank you all for coming. I'm very glad to be able to marry such a wonderful woman, Luka. Before I met her, all of you knew how much of a chick magnet I was," and the crowd erupted in laughter making me to roll my eyes. Very funny. Note the sarcasm.

"Unfortunately, Luka isn't really into me," and that's when everyone gasped. I looked at him immediately with a huge shock written over my face. What is he trying to do? I mouthed him those words to only get a sly smirk back.

"But not to worry. I'm not giving up on her. Who would've thought we both will end up getting married? I, Shion Kaito, will make, Megurine Luka fall madly in love with me. I declare that, so get ready, sweetheart," with that he winked at me and the crowd clapped loudly for us. My checks burned red before I managed to stop myself from kicking him on the leg.

He walked down the stage leaving me alone before I slowly walked down too. Everyone looked at me and whispered before I had to use the restroom. I ran deeper inside the house before I stumbled onto someone. I bumped on his chest and fell flat on the floor on my butt. I could hear him chuckled a bit before he bent down and looked at me in the eyes.

"Oh, dear. What is Kaito's wife doing here?" he smirked at me before my eyes became blurry with tears. Before I knew it, I ended up hugging my knees and cried making him to become panic. I hate my life, why did he had to humiliate me like that?

"H-Hey! Don't cry! I was just kidding!" he practically tried to convince me but it surely didn't work. I looked at him from my crying position before I sniffed slowly. I examined his face who looked more like Kaito only much different.

His hair was dyed in red and so does his eyes. He sighed slowly before he patted on my head and looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me making me to nod at him slowly. Something about him makes me feel great. I don't know what, nor do I want to know. His face just seemed much calmer and there was no sign of arrogance in his eyes.

"I'm Akaito, Kaito's younger brother," he stated before he got up from his bent position and looked down on me before I did the same and nodded at him. I smiled a bit for him before I felt someone tugged me.

"I hope you have no business with her anymore," I knew it was Kaito's voice before Akaito just smiled at him softly and nodded.

"I'll see you around, Luka," he suggested before walking off from the scene leaving me alone with Kaito. He let go of my arm and looked at me with anger in his eyes but I couldn't actually see why he must be angry at me.

"What?" I questioned him unable to hold back that childish tone in my voice whenever I'm mad or sad. I could see his facial expression relaxed a little before he placed one of his hand on my shoulder and sighed loudly.

"Don't let anyone to touch you besides me, next time, okay?" he told me with his firm voice before for the first time since I met him, he smiled genuinely pure at me as he walked off. I was stunned more else shocked. I haven't seen that coming.

But despite that, his attitude still ringed out 'bastard'. He thinks he can make me fall in love with him that fast? Think again!

Your challenge doesn't scare me.

Right?

* * *

**So, is this what you expected? Yes? No? xD Let me know! :D Hey, it rhymed! ^^ Till' we meet again! **


	3. Chapter 3 - A Complete Weirdo

**So sorry for the late update, guys! I was busy with my exams! But now that I'm off of school, here it is! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! :3 Well, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well! ^^ Kaito and Luka~ Mwahaha! Forever my favorite pairing! **

**(c) Krystal**

* * *

Chapter 3

**A Complete Weirdo**

I gazed up from my book that I was reading to see my sister huffing at me. Her teal hair that waved around as she chattered on about how her boyfriend is messing up her mind was driving me insane. I didn't actually care whether she ended up crying or made up with her boyfriend because I had enough problems on my plate.

"Luka! Have you been listening at all?" she asked me before she came towards me and snatched the book away from my hands. I glared at her before I sighed and shrugged at her. She just wouldn't stop talking. She glared at me before she took the book and stormed out of my room. I sweat dropped; what was her problem anyway?

I was about to walk out of the room to go and get my book back when I heard my mother yelling for me downstairs. I sighed to myself before I jogged down the stairs and head to the kitchen where she was. Looks like my book had to wait. I saw my mother laughing a bit at someone before I focused my attention at- him.

"Ah! There you are, look how sweet he is. He came here right after work just to see you," my mother smiled at him before I displayed a fake smile. I looked at Kaito who just smirked at me and had that mischief gleam in his eyes. Something was terribly wrong with that dude's brain. Someone, please get him a doctor.

"I see, unfortunately I'm going out," I told my mother with a fake sigh. My mother just frowned at me before she looked at Kaito. Out of nowhere, suddenly she proposed a stupid idea that evens me; I could seriously kill her for.

"How about bringing Kaito out with you then. He came here just to see you, so better not disappoint him," she smiled up to me warmly before I looked at my mother like she was crazy. I tried to hold myself back from letting my jaw fall but the fact that Kaito only smirked at me made me redraw my steps. I sighed loudly before I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the front door. I heard footsteps shortly followed me.

I opened the front door and walked out of the house and to the outside world. I could hear the footsteps still followed me. I decided to just ignore him for the rest of the day. Who cares if he came here just to see me? I bet he was trying to rub it in my face the fact that my life will be ruined if I denied marrying him. Before I decided on where to go, my phone rang. I quickly took out my phone and answered it.

"Hey, Luka! It's me, Len!" and my face lightened up. It's Len! He's my best friend since we were in kindergarten. It's been so long since I heard his voice and to just hear him now, man it's nerve-wrecking. Did I mention he's my secret crush? Yes, he's my secret crush.

"Hi!" I exclaimed a bit before I heard a slight cough at the back. I turned around and saw Kaito was standing there and looked at around him, trying to avoid my eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and just decided to talk to Len like he never existed.

"Wanna hang out today?" he asked suddenly as I choked on my saliva. I could feel my face heat up a bit before I nodded. Wait- he couldn't see me.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, meet you at the park in another five minutes?" I asked before I heard a slight chuckle from the other side. He agreed before our conversation ended. I noticed some stares where burning into me before I looked at Kaito who was just staring at me. I looked at him back before I rolled my eyes again and started to walk to the park. Wait- Len's going to be there. He's going to ask who Kaito was, what should I do then?

"Uhm…it's nice of you to come and see me and all, but I have to meet someone so if you would excuse me-"

"Why can't I come then?" he cut me off and started to walk in front of me. My eyes became wide before I followed behind him trying my best to get rid of him.

"B-Because you- wouldn't like him! Yeah," I told him before he stopped walking. He placed both of his hands inside his pocket and turned around. He looked at me sharply and there were no trace of mischievous gleam in his eyes. There were dead serious. That made me gulp slowly before I took some safety precautions like stay one step away from his; just in case.

"Him? It's a boy?" he questioned before I mentally slapped myself. Of course he would catch that word! He's a- gosh why was it so hard to just ask him to get lost? I just sighed and nodded at him before I walked ahead of him.

"And you expect me to go away?" he questioned again before he followed me but the tone he was using, you could actually guess he wasn't in any mood to go away. Okay, so maybe he had every right to be cautious because I was going to be his wife- but seriously; we weren't in love so he shouldn't be this close.

"Yes. Go away; I don't need your weird attitude rubbing in his face. He'll run away," I smirked at myself before I saw him. Len! He was already waiting for me at the park. I couldn't help but to smile widely before I ran towards Len. I didn't know if Kaito was following or not but the fact that I liked the way Len was illuminating under the sun was so mesmerizing.

"Len!" I yelled at him as he looked at me from his phone. He smiled up to me and that was the very moment my heart skipped a beat. I could hear a slight groan from someone but decided to just ignore him.

"Hey- oh, you brought company?" he smiled up to me before he pointed at Kaito. I sighed and looked behind me to see Kaito looked as annoyed as ever. I could say that he was a stalker but then, from the look on his face; better not to make him mad. I just nodded at him before Len smiled.

"Hi, I'm Len. You are?" he held out his hand before Kaito looked at him and smiled. He took his hand and shook it as well but something in his eyes was- threatening.

"I'm Kaito and I am your friend's husband," was all he needed to say before Len's eyes went wide and I began to panic. I looked at Kaito like I saw a ghost before Len just smiled up slowly and looked at me weirdly. I could see that he was going to need a long explanation. I just shrugged at him before he nodded.

"So, I have to tell you something, Luka," suddenly Len said before he beamed a smiling face at me but there was something in his eyes that told me I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me. I looked at Kaito who just looked at me blankly before he walked over to the park bench and slumped there. I couldn't help but to notice that Kaito was actually giving us space. I cleared my thoughts before I refocused at Len.

"What is it?" I asked him before Len sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath before he told me.

"How do you make…a girl stop being angry at you?" he suddenly asked me before I felt my face fell and my confusion arose. What? I tilted my slightly before he noticed the way I looked at him. He blushed a bit before he opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to tell me something.

"What's wrong, Len?" I asked him before he messed up his hair in frustration.

"Please-please don't be angry at me, but…I and Miku are a couple now," and my heart stopped beating. I felt like my whole world crashed. I looked at him with round eyes. I searched through his eyes if he was joking and to my dismay; he wasn't.

"And Miku got angry at me for something I did- that's why I need your advice," he explained to me before I took a step back. I looked at him for a while before any trace of emotions left my face. Something in me just died, and I have a feeling it'll hurt me even more. Len looked at me and I knew it deep inside that he didn't know how I felt.

"O-Oh, no, of course I wouldn't be angry at you, Len! Uhm…just give her a present, like a leek, s-she'll be happy- excuse me," I couldn't handle being there so I took off. I ran off from the park. My eyes became blurry as I ran far away until I came to a stop. It looked like the town square but I didn't care. The next thing I knew, I was crying. Tears slid from cheeks and I couldn't help but to sob.

I heard footsteps ran up to me but I wasn't in any mood to look at anyone. I just cried. Suddenly, out of the blue, I felt a pair of arms turned me around and made sure I was against someone's chest. He hugged me tight as he kissed my head and placed his chin on my head. I hugged him tighter as his cologne hit me. It was Kaito.

He was hugging me, and comforting me as I just cried.

"I'm here," he whispered slowly before I hugged him even tighter. I didn't know what I was doing but the fact he was here just made me happy. After a while I released from him and wiped my tears. I didn't dare to look at him; scared if he'll make fun of me.

I looked down on the ground as I sniffed slowly. I felt one of his hand took my chin and made me look up to him. I was shocked to see how mesmerized his eyes were. They weren't cold or evil; but they were warm and soft. That blue ocean eyes never seemed so calm before. I was about to say something when I felt his lips over mine.

He kissed me again! But this time, his lips just stayed there. I didn't know what came over me but I kissed back. The way our lips would mash up together was perfect. I loved it. Yeah, I actual- wait what?! I loved it?! He released me slowly before he smiled at me. I couldn't help but to blush like crazy.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me before I looked at him. I nodded at him slowly before he sighed. I rolled my eyes at him before he smirked.

"Since we're in town, want to get something to eat?" he asked before he started to walk to a restaurant. I smiled slowly before I followed him. He took my silence as a yes before we made ourselves inside.

* * *

"S-Seriously?" I laughed aloud as he smirked at me. I was just chewing on some candies while we walked around the town. After that incident, Kaito was doing a great job trying to keep me happy. And guess what? It worked.

"Well, maybe we should get home now," Kaito said slowly as he looked up to the sky. I did the same too and I noticed how the sky was turning a beautiful orange. I nodded at him before we walked slowly to my house. It was silent all the way there; suddenly, but the silence was so comfortable that neither of us wanted to speak.

"You know, you're still a jerk," I stated before he looked at me. I could see his mischievous glow was back in his eyes. He smirked at me before he shrugged.

"It's in my blood, honey," he cooed before I tried to hide my face from turning red. We finally reached my house. I walked to the door as he followed slowly. I was about to open the door when I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned around slowly before I was pushed to the door and his face came near mine.

My eyes went wide to register what was happening before he kissed my nose. My face illuminated redness before he chuckled.

"See you around, love," was all he said before he walked out again and to his car. I stared at what had happened before I hurriedly opened the door and went inside. I slammed the door shut and ran up clumsily to my room. I went inside and the first thing I did was close the door shut and climb on the bed.

My face was so red! To be honest, today I saw another side of him. Another side which I never thought I knew existed. I slowly traced my fingertips to my lips. That kiss still lingered there. I couldn't help but to smile at myself.

Maybe I'll take him as a friend.

Yes, A FRIEND.

Did you really think I like him, did you?

He's still a jerk and a possessive bastard! But today, maybe I'll name him as a complete weirdo.

* * *

**So, what do yo guys think? Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think! Till' we meet again! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Jealousy Meter

**Here you guys go, Chapter 4! This has been so much fun writing! So, anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter~ :D I have nothing much to say -so, Enjoy!**

**(c)Krystal**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**The Jealousy Meter**

* * *

I looked at the clock ticking its way down to the moment that somehow very nerve wrecking. Why? Well, a few hours ago –I received a call from someone. It turned out it was Gakupo –from my class. He said he wanted to talk to me alone and suggested we meet up at the park in two hours. I agreed –of course, but I couldn't help but to actually think I might know what will happen.

I dressed up in knee length blue jeans with a white shirt with the picture of cute panda. I wore my hair into a high ponytail and combed my bangs to the back with my hairband. I finally sighed –might as well go now if not –I might end up late. I nodded to myself before I grabbed my sling bag and made my way out of the room. I jogged down the stairs and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked out as the wind blew in my face.

It didn't take long before I walked myself to the park. I finally looked at the time from my wrist watch and gladly, I was just in time. I quickly scanned the park before I spotted a guy, sitting on the bench with long purple hair tied up into a low ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt with baggy blue pants. I stared at him before I nodded. That must be Gakupo.

I quickly took a few long strides before I ended up in front of him. He immediately crooked his head and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes which were once dulled out were quickly brightened. He quickly got up from the seat and wow –he was tall. Taller than Kaito – I presume. He smiled slowly at me as I did the same.

"So, what's up?" I asked him before he grinned at me.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something but before that –want to hang out?" he asked –there was a hopeful tone in his voice. I really didn't want to waste my time by being here but it seemed like I had no choice. That hopeful look on his face –how could I ever reject? He looked adorable too –for some reason. I nodded at him before I sighed. I smiled at him.

"Sure," I stated before he blushed a bit. Heh, how cute. We started to walk out of the park and into the busy town. People were buzzing here and there –precisely fun to watch. We walked in silence for a few moments when we ended up at a café. I chose a seat next to the window. Gakupo went and ordered some drinks meanwhile I looked around. I couldn't help but to look outside the window and the busy life. It seemed frustrating. I couldn't help but to think of Kaito whenever I see those men in suits. Gosh –I should stop. Soon, Gakupo came back to the seat and sat opposite of me. His eyes were glimmering perfectly and his smile was just –mesmerizing.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, curiosity edging in my voice. He looked at me for a while before he blushed. He quickly averted his eyes from mine and locked it at the table. It seemed like he had sudden interest on the table's detail –yeah, sure if I was an idiot. It seemed like something he was about to tell me was very personal. Maybe I could be right.

"Uhm…" he trailed off slowly before he placed both of his hands on the table. Both hands and fingers touching and fidgeting each other. I couldn't help but to sigh.

"Come on, Gakupo," I whined slowly. I hated to wait. I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath before one of his hands trailed to mine. His right hand had somehow got a hold of my right hand which was incautiously on the table. I felt my face heat up immediately. His fingers slowly caressed over my hand and he sighed shakily.

"G-Gakupo?" I called out to him as he slowly looked at me in the eyes.

"Luka, I-I need to tell you this," he started off slowly. I stared at him before he held onto my hand tight. Fingers between me and him slowly intertwined and somehow –I really don't like where this was going. There was a short silence before he decided to continue.

"I like you," and yes, guess I was right indeed! I quickly felt my face heat up even more as Gakupo reddened up with me. It took us a few minutes to register what had happened. Gakupo –had just confessed to me. He had just confessed to me. To me.

"G-Gak-kupo," I didn't know why but my voice cracked at the middle. I couldn't help but to take a huge breath shakily. This was surely turned out weirdly. I was about to reply when I heard the waitress putting down our drinks. However, that didn't affect the mood. Both of us sat there and stared at each other.

"Is that someone you know?" suddenly, the waitress – who she didn't move, started to aware us about something. I quickly looked at the waitress and she was staring at the window beside me. I quickly followed her gaze and looked outside the window. Well, I didn't have to look far to know what was up.

It was Kaito. He stared at me for a while as his eyes were wide and beside him was a tall man –in blonde. It seemed like he was carrying some papers. Kaito's right hand was holding out to a phone on his ear that seemingly dropped from the place. I couldn't help but to feel like I have just did a bad thing! I quickly realized that I was holding onto Gakupo's hand before I pulled them apart.

"I-I'm sorry, Gakupo," I quickly apologized to Gakupo and decided to make a run for it. Gakupo looked at me awestruck for a moment before his eyes travelled at Kaito. I didn't take a chance to see what might have happened and quickly took my bag as I made my way outside of the café. Right after the door of the café was opened, I quickly ran off.

Oh, damn.

* * *

I sat in my room, on my bed, biting my nails off. Kaito had just witnessed that. And he was on his way to somewhere –but it had something to do with work. This did not just happen. I sighed slowly before I lied on my bed and stared at the wall as my legs and hands were spread apart. Great –just great.

I was about to just close my eyes and go to la la land when someone knocked on the door. My breath was hitched and I quickly decided to just close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Don't pretend, it's not going to help," that cold voice spoke out as I quickly opened my eyes. I almost screamed when I realised how close he was to my face! I blinked at him for a few times, trying to register what had just happened. Kaito –his legs were at both side of me, on top of me, straddling me, oh damn.

"K-Kaito!" I mentally screamed and almost really shouted at him as he only had that serious face on. I didn't like where this was going.

"Did you really think you could run away?" he suddenly asked when his grip at my bed's blanket tightened. I could almost shudder from how cold his voice was –and somehow, I felt bad. He leaned in close to my ear and started to nuzzle his nose at my ear.

"W-wait-"

"He –he's someone you know?" he whispered in my ears and somehow, I knew where this was going. I quickly took enough strength and pushed him away a bit. His eyes –for the first time, where clouded. I didn't know from what –but I have a great intuition so I guess –it would be sadness and disappointment.

"Kaito –he's, Gakupo. He's just my classmate who somehow ended up confessing his love for me," I said slowly under my breath. I quickly looked away from his face and looked at the window situated on my right. I took in a huge breath –knowing that he was staring at me.

"I didn't accept him, if that's what you're trying to ask and yeah, so nothing to worry about," I let those words slip out. It didn't take a while before I realized what I had said. I quickly looked at him and I was about to protest that I wasn't actually proclaiming my love for him –just so he knows, he made me swallow my words with a kiss. It was a simple kiss –but it showed how much he needs me. I didn't know where he got that idea from –to actually show your emotions through a kiss, but he did. And surprisingly –it worked.

"Jealous bastard," I muttered under my breath as he just hummed. He leaned his head on my forehead and smiled slowly. His right hand slowly caressing my cheek.

"Please –don't –just," he was trying to say something and he didn't actually need to say much –I kind of understood.

"Okay, okay! Don't go sappy on me! I won't –my god I can't believe I'm saying this, I won't go out with anyone except you, okay?" I told him straight to face but then again –I just realized what I had did.

"Not that I love you, you jerk! You're still a dumb ass and I would rather still –"

"I love you too, Luka," and he smiled. For the first time ever –he actually smiled so calm. It was like if he was stressed out and I had made him feel relaxed. He quickly flopped next to me on the bed. His arms quickly wrapped around my wait and made my head to lay on his chest meanwhile his chin on my head.

"H-Hey!" I blushed like crazy. I don't love this dude. He's a jerk! A jealousy bastard! But somehow, he just chuckled and I could feel that he was tired. I didn't try to move myself. I didn't do anything –in fact I felt myself go sleepy. His rhythmic heart beat was just so soothing.

But I don't love him –he's still a jealousy bastard.

But I guess I don't mind for now.

* * *

**I like jealous Kaito~ xD Don't ask me why -I'm sucker for jealousy guys that aren't very extreme. Just you know, in stories. -shrugs- Anyway, till' we meet again!**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Annoying Ex

**Chapter 5 guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. Took me an hour to actually write this down and since I was bored -I thought to make this chapter a bit more interesting. :3 I hope you guys like it and I would like to thank those who had added this story to their favorites and added me as their favorites as well. Anyway, please review to let me know what you guys think because it was just so much fun reading your reviews! :3**

**Have fun!**

**(c) Krystal**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

**~The Annoying Ex~**

* * *

I stared at him who was just chewing his pen between his teeth as he placed his head on his left palm and stared at the papers sprawled in front of him. He just sat the kitchen table without moving -as if he was in a deep thought. I noticed how his loose tie was hanging around his neck and his white long sleeved buttoned up shirt -wasn't so buttoned up -with his sleeved rolled up at his elbows. I didn't know why -but I just sat there, opposite of him -just staring at him. My gosh -what was I doing?

"You just came back from work, workaholic," I stated casually as I got up from my seat -opposite of him, and began to walk away from the kitchen. He didn't reply instead he just grunted slowly under his breath -like that was ever going to work. I quickly made my way to the living room and flopped myself on the couch. Kaito just came home -well, invaded my house from work and decided to spend some time with 'me'. And by me -I meant his work. I really didn't mind -it wasn't as if I was actually _expecting_ him to spend some time with me. No, of course not! I actually liked the peace and quiet. I just sighed before I grabbed the remote control from the table and switched on the television.

Spongebob Squarepants was airing on and since that was the only show that I could bear to watch without wanting to rip my hair out -I decided to continue on watching. It didn't take a while when I felt a someone was sitting next to me. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. It was Kaito. He sat next to me as he huffed the air in exhaustion.

"That was tiring," he stated slowly as he turned to look at me. I didn't even bother to look at him back instead just nodded at his words.

"That's new, hint the sarcasm," I retorted before I smirked at Patrick who was busy trying to catch the jellyfish in the Jellyfish Fields. I heard Kaito sigh before I felt a pair of arms around me. I mildly panicked when I realized that he had dragged me to his chest. I guess it felt awkward for a second before I slowly leaned onto his chest and relaxed. Honestly -it was like a growing addiction. The way his chest heaved up and down in such a calming motion made me sleepy immediately. But somehow, those moments were cut short when I heard his phone chime annoyingly. I almost grunted from the lost of warmth as he got up and answered his phone. I couldn't help but to sneak a look at him who was busy chatting at whoever was on the other line when he went silent. That was new. It didn't take long when he came back to the living room.

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost," I stated before he sighed. He leaned against the living room frame door as he ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were glistening in frustration. Sudden frustration. I wonder what had gotten into him.

"I -I have to go and meet someone," he said slowly as he started to walk out from the room again. I decided to follow him as I got up from the couch and followed him to the front door. He was wearing his shoe so quickly that I had never seen anyone wore their shoe in less than a minute.

"Can I ask who you're meeting with?" I didn't know why I wanted to know but heck, if he was going to act possessive -why couldn't I do the same thing, right? He just stared at me for a while but he furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying his best to form the words as he gaped his mouth wide and closed them the very moment.

"Just someone from the past? Look, I'll call you, okay?" he didn't let me ask anything further as he quickly dashed out from my house. I stared at his ghost as I sighed. That was certainly interesting. Ek, whatever. It wasn't any of my business anyway. So, why should I care?

* * *

I stared at the clock as it was ticking its time. He said he would call, right? Then why hasn't he? It has been almost three hours since he left the house with that look on his face. Gosh, why was I even thinking of him? I sighed to myself as I laid on my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It didn't take long when I heard my phone chime. I quickly got up from the bed and took my phone which was buzzing on the small table beside my bed. I didn't even look at the caller ID when I quickly answered with an exasperated hello.

"Hey, it's Miku," and I frowned. I seriously thought it would be him. I sighed slowly as I decided that maybe I should hang up.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone. I could practically see her scowl at me as she sighed as well from the other side of the line.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie with me since I had these two tickets to watch the Hunger Games and somehow my stupid idiotic boyfriend stood me up!" she almost yelled at the end of the sentence that almost made me flinch. I guess Len was just himself -and it didn't work well with Miku. I just stared at the ticking wall clock before I decided that maybe I should do something to get my mind off of this nonsense.

"Sure, meet you in five minutes?" I asked as she sighed again.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the entrance of the mall," she stated casually before she closed the line. I nodded solemnly before I decided to change into something comfortable and head out. I needed some time to relax anyway.

I walked to the entrance of the mall where Miku was standing and checking her nails. I walked towards her and stood in front of her. How oblivious she was to my presence, not that I was shocked. I fake coughed a bit as she looked up from her nails and beamed a fake smile at me.

"Great, took you long enough. Another ten more minutes and I could've walked away," she said as she flipped her hair dramatically and walked inside of the mall. I trailed behind her as I rolled my eyes at her. I looked around the mall as we made our way to the escalator. I was about to go on the elevator to the second floor when a figure caught my eyes. I looked to my left and saw -Kaito. Going down the escalator with a woman -next to him. She had short hair in maroon and it seemed like she was fuming about something at him.

"Luka? Luka, have you been listening to what I was talking about?" Miku suddenly asked me as I snapped my attention towards her. She examined my face when she realized the look I was doing. It didn't take a long time when she smiled slowly at me understandingly. I nodded at her apologizingly before I made a dash down the escalator and followed those two people.

It didn't take a long time as I followed those two from behind. Their conversations were clearly heard to my ears. I know -it made me look like I was a stalker but I think I had the rights to know what was going on, right?

"Look, I told you! You can't expect me to cancel this wedding and run back to you!" I saw Kaito said as he sighed at her. The girl with the maroon hair didn't seemed amused. She just crossed her arms against her chest.

"If you really love me, you would do it, Kaito!" she counter attacked. I stared at them for a while when I stopped walking. They seemed like they had stop walking for a while now. I decided to just linger around the area to see if I could get some information. Gosh -I felt like an a obsessive fiancee'.

"I don't love you, you knew that! You were the one that had seduced me that night! We agreed it was nothing more than a one night stand!" Kaito told her. However, the girl just scowled at him. She jabbed his chest while whispering something else that I couldn't catch on. It seemed like he had some problems with ladies like those.

"Luka!" I heard someone shout out my name that almost made me panic. I turned around and saw a familiar figure. It was Len! He was running towards me when I heard someone else calling up to my name. I turned around and saw Kaito. He seemed shock to see me but I did my best to give him a sheepish smile. It wasn't as if I was bothered to see him with that weird woman next to him who was giving me the glares but yet, somehow deep inside -something jabbed my heart. I just couldn't figure out what.

"H-Hey, Len, Kaito," I stated slowly.

"What are you doing here?" suddenly Kaito walked towards me as Len also did the same. I couldn't help but to just shrug.

"Just you know, shopping?" I tried to lie but it only gained a frown from Kaito yet an amused look from Len.

"Right, seemed like you were stalking your husband," Len interjected making me to glare at him. That was so not the time for him to make almost true yet false jokes about the situation that I was in. I didn't even dare to look at Kaito instead I just sighed.

"So, this is the girl? The girl that you desperately tried to stay with while you left me hanging alone?" I heard the woman with the maroon hair and eyes walk towards us and had a series of frowns. I stared at her for a while and realized something at that moment. She was beautiful. And that made me insecure.

"Meiko," I heard Kaito's sharp tone at her. I just smiled slowly at Meiko but my smile somehow ended up dark. It wasn't the normal smile that I usually emitted. I just didn't know why I suddenly felt so down. I quickly decided to just get out from the situation.

"Look, Len, I gotta go," I stated slowly as I took a dash from the place. I heard Kaito yell after me but I wasn't in any mood to look at him. Something in me just deflated and I really didn't want to know what. All I know was that my mind was racing with questions. Who was she? Why was she here? Why did Kaito didn't want to tell me about her?

But most importantly -

Why was I worried?

_**To be**__**continued...**_

**Poor Luka~~! xD Nah, not really. Anyway, did you guys like it? I hope you guys did! Till' we meet again! :D **


End file.
